bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Finding Johnny Vincent
Help getting past an orderly in this mission i get to the hall before the door where johnny vincent is and when i enter there is an orderly that sees me every time. he never moves. hoow the hell do i get to his door unnoticed? :Crouch down and ever so slightly tip-toe to the door. Try to stay away from him. Don't get close or he'll kick you out. I had this trouble about 26 times before getting it right. inmates When all the inmates break loose, sometimes they will shove you if your respect with the townies are low, and if you beat any of the patients up, your trouble meter wont go up and the orderlies wont chase you. Also, the orderlies use a citizen's arrest instead of using the normal injection, and after a while they will just stand there even though some of the patients are still loose. Did anyone know that? Lola "acts like a complete bitch" phrasing The phrasing was in the initial version of the article when it was launched January 10, 2009. It was formally challenged by User:Seddielover12 on his own talk page. I'm moving the discussion here so it's more public. The phrasing has been sporadically objected to by IPs and editors with few previous edits - I've noted all challenges to the phrasing below. *June 20, 2010 no edit summary *July 14, 2012 no edit summary *February 27, 2016 "unnecessarily offensive language" *January 19, 2020 "get rid of the free insult towards Lola" *February 11, 2020 "surely we don't need profanity in articles" In the opening cutscene of the mission, Lola goes from sulking, to pretending she's going to fight Norton while bumping into him with her breasts, to fake crying, to trying to pick a fight with Jimmy, to playing innocent, all within 45 seconds. She refuses to be helpful to either Jimmy or Norton. Personally, I think 'complete bitch' is the best combination of concise and accurate to describe her behavior. As the word 'bitch' is regularly said in the game itself I disagree that it's too offensive/immature for the article. The rules page also specifies that Bully Wiki is not censored. I'm willing to consider alternate phrasing and different words if someone can come up with an accurate and good sounding sentence, but the other suggestions are worse - Lola is doing more than "taking out her anger" and it's not even clear if she has any anger at all or if she's faking. And saying only that she says nothing useful doesn't even touch on her awful behavior. Jeff (talk· ) 06:52, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :I don't really see how using "bitch" to describe her attitude is a problem. I think it's fine and besides, when you think about it, there's not really a better phrase to substitute "bitch", as Jeff pointed out that the other suggestions probably aren't better than what we already have. :If anyone really has a problem with "bitch" being used in the article, then by your logic, we're going to have to retitle the mission "That Bitch" to something less offensive despite in the game, it's called "That Bitch". In a simple summary, if you can't handle the term "bitch", Bully is probably not for you. We should keep everything where they are, there's no real reason to suggest otherwise. RedIgnite (talk) 15:15, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :Now that Jeff has explained his reasoning on the matter, I no longer see a reason for a change and after a rewatch of the cutscene, the term does seem rather fitting. :As for RedIgnite's add on, I personally have no problems with the word "Bitch" and I am fully aware of the mission called "That Bitch." It's just seeing a offensive word used in a article, my initial thought was inappropriate. However, after a well-explained reasoning, I no longer see a reason to push the issue. Cheers. --Seddielover12 (talk) 02:35, February 14, 2020 (UTC)